


It's A Sin To Tell A Lie

by Nightelfbane



Series: The Courier and the Cowgirl [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Cass is perfect and I love her, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mid-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightelfbane/pseuds/Nightelfbane
Summary: The courier has never lied to Cass.





	It's A Sin To Tell A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's still not enough cass/femcourier in the world.  
> Not sure I like how this turned out.

The first time she did it, they were camping out in the middle of nowhere, on their way back to Goodsprings to pawn some loot. Cass had been drinking her moonshine when Emily had passed her the night's dinner.

"Here, babe. Brahmin steak and apple slices. Love you."

Cass choked on her moonshine and the courier froze as she realized what she had said. She jerked back into motion when she realized Cass was coughing uncontrollably. She laid a hand on the cowgirl's shoulder, knowing not to pound her on the back while she was coughing.

Cass recovered with a few lingering coughs, but didn't know what to say. "Look, I, uhh..." She looked everywhere except at the courier.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it back. Sorry, I know that was kind of sudden."

"Umm, okay. Thanks. Or, sorry. I mean..."

Emily cut her off. "It's fine, really!" She pushed the plate of food towards her again. "Eat up. Long walk tomorrow."

That night, as they laid down in their bedrolls around the embers of their fire, Emily reached across the ground and touched Cass's arm.

"Hey."

Cass opened her eyes. "Yeah?"

"I really do, y'know. Love you."

The former caravaneer didn't say anything, just grabbed the courier's hand and squeezed it. The two fell asleep holding hands under the Mojave sky.

* * *

It was like a gate had been opened.

Everytime they woke up, Emily would kiss her good morning and say "I love you."

Everytime they finished a fight, Emily would throw her some looted ammunition and say, her voice distorted by the Enclave power armor she wore, "You did great, babe. Love you."

When they went to bed (a proper bed, not some sleeping bag next to a campfire), the courier would cuddle right up to her. Cass had to admit that she liked that. It was a lovely change of pace from her previous lovers - drunken one night stands that she couldn't remember half the time. With their limbs entangled and their eyelids drooping, Emily would mumble, "Love you" before drifting off.

Cassidy's average day was marked with half a dozen "I love you"s from the courier. She knew Emily didn't expect anything in return; she just liked saying it, even if Cass didn't say it back.

And Cass couldn't deny that she liked hearing it.

* * *

They were huddling under a blanket around another campfire, en route to New Vegas. Radio New Vegas was playing on Emily's Pip-Boy, which she had taken off for the night. As Cassidy held her hands out to the fire, Mr. New Vegas's voice came over the radio. 

"Hey New Vegas, have you ever said that you loved someone when it wasn't quite true?"

"Nope!" Emily said cheerfully, wrapping her arm around Cass's shoulders and pulling her close under the blanket. Cass couldn't help but smile at the other's overabundance of affection. 

Later, the two were setting up their sleeping bags. Emily pressed her lips to Cassidy's and said, "G'night, babe. Love you" before crawling into her sleeping bag.

Cass laid on her side in her own bag, thinking.

"So, uhh..." she began.

Emily rolled over to face her. "Yeah?"

"I love you too." Cass turned to face her lover. "I always did, I guess. I just couldn't bring myself to admit it before now."

Emily was grinning hugely, and Cass had to smile back. Their sleeping bags were close enough that with a little shuffling they were able to kiss. Once again, the couple fell asleep under the Mojave stars, hands and fates intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing Fallout 4 now and I love it. Curie is a cutie.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are encouraged!  
> If you spot any grammatical or spelling errors, let me know so I can correct them.


End file.
